


Confident

by innokentya



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Femslash, Love/Hate, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Кто сказал, что быть самоуверенной — это плохо? ©





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Написано в подарок на день рождения прекрасного человека, моего единственного и неповторимого альфы — ЛиВи ♥   
> 2\. Название и цитата в описании — из песни Demi Lovato "Confident".   
> 3\. Обоснуй? Какой обоснуй?   
> 4\. К фику есть арт, по которому, собственно, история и писалась, — http://fav.me/daex9g4

Ла­на — это ско­рость. Ско­рость, си­ла и са­мо­уве­рен­ность. В этом лег­ко убе­дить­ся, сто­ит толь­ко за­видеть то, с ка­кой гра­ци­оз­ностью она стас­ки­ва­ет с се­бя шлем пос­ле оче­ред­ной су­мас­шедшей гон­ки и от­ки­дыва­ет длин­ные во­лосы за спи­ну. Каж­дое её дви­жение вы­вере­но до ме­лочи, ды­шит ско­ростью и гра­ци­оз­ностью, она, как бы это пош­ло не зву­чало, на­поми­на­ет боль­шую кош­ку, ко­торой точ­но из­вес­тно, как сле­ду­ет по­вер­нуть­ся, как сле­ду­ет пос­мотреть. Ла­на ши­роко улы­ба­ет­ся, ус­лы­шав ра­дос­тный рев тол­пы, и по­сыла­ет в сто­рону бес­ну­ющих­ся пок­лонни­ков воз­душный по­целуй. Это лишь до­бав­ля­ет фа­натам азар­та, и их кри­ки не заг­лу­ша­ют да­же зву­ки дви­гате­лей мо­тоцик­лов со­пер­ни­ков.   
  
Вод­ру­зив шлем на руль, Ла­на лов­ко пе­реки­дыва­ет но­гу че­рез си­дение, сле­зая со сво­его вер­но­го же­лез­но­го ко­ня, и идет к пь­едес­та­лу, где её ждет зас­лу­жен­ный приз, со­вер­шенно по-бляд­ски ви­ляя бед­ра­ми. Она зна­ет: это за­водит тех, кто бо­ле­ет за неё, кто каж­дый за­езд ста­вит на неё свои день­ги, кто, вро­де как, ис­крен­не пе­режи­ва­ет, что­бы имен­но ей улыб­ну­лась уда­ча на оче­ред­ной гон­ке. Так что слег­ка по­рабо­тать на пуб­ли­ку не бу­дет лиш­ним. Имен­но по­тому она как мож­но глуб­же про­гиба­ет­ся пе­ред судь­ей, от­кры­вая ве­лико­леп­ный вид на глу­бокое де­коль­те, по­ка её шею увен­чи­ва­ют лен­той с зо­лотой ме­далью.   
  
Трид­цать шес­той за­бег и трид­цать вто­рая по­беда.   
  
Ла­на — од­на из тех, о ко­торых не­доб­ро­жела­тели ши­пят сквозь зу­бы: «Шлю­ха», од­новре­мен­но по­нимая, что луч­ше её в мо­тос­порте не най­ти. Ла­на — од­на из тех, ко­торая са­ма выс­тро­ила се­бя, свой об­раз и свою жизнь, аб­со­лют­но не пе­режи­вая о том, что ус­лы­шит со сто­роны. По­ложив ле­вую ру­ку на та­лию, пра­вой она ма­шет три­бунам, улы­ба­ясь нас­толь­ко ос­ле­питель­но, что, ка­жет­ся, у неё сей­час све­дет ску­лы. Но по­тер­петь мож­но: мо­мен­ты наг­ражде­ния ни­ког­да не за­тяги­ва­ют­ся. Да и ждать то­го, по­ка вер­ных пок­лонни­ков до­пус­тят к этой не­боль­шой аван­сце­не, Ла­на не со­бира­ет­ся, еще не хва­тало, что­бы её по­пыта­лись ра­зоб­рать на су­вени­ры. А то, что её хо­тя бы по­пыта­ют­ся об­ла­пать во всех дос­тупных и не сов­сем мес­тах, она не сом­не­ва­ет­ся. Имен­но по­тому, как толь­ко брон­за ока­зыва­ет­ся в ру­ках у сво­его об­ла­дате­ля, а ка­кой-то за­худа­лый фо­тог­раф нес­коль­ко раз щел­ка­ет всех тро­их по­беди­телей с их при­зами, Ла­на изящ­но сос­ка­кива­ет со сво­ей сту­пень­ки и, за­пихи­вая сня­тую с шеи ме­даль вмес­те с уже по­мятым че­ком в кар­ман кур­тки, спе­шит к мо­тоцик­лу. На­деть шлем и дать по га­зам — де­ло нес­коль­ких се­кунд. Еще че­рез нес­коль­ко Ла­на скры­ва­ет­ся из ви­ду оша­рашен­ных и на­де­ющих­ся на зна­комс­тво со сво­ей по­беди­тель­ни­цей фа­натов. Не­даром она — это ско­рость.   
  


***

  
Ка­тари­на — это спо­кой­ствие. Штиль, неж­ность и са­мо­уве­рен­ность. Да, она не скры­ва­ет пос­ледне­го фак­та, с лег­костью кра­су­ясь в окон­ном про­еме собс­твен­но­го до­ма в од­ной ко­ротень­кой ноч­ной ру­баш­ке. Ей не­чего скры­вать от лю­бопыт­ных глаз, и вре­мена­ми она да­же са­ма бы­ва­ет уве­рена в том, что мог­ла бы прой­тись на бал­ко­не в чем мать ро­дила. Толь­ко вот кра­совать­ся на стра­ницах жел­тых га­зете­нок нет осо­бого же­лания, и так по­пада­ет ту­да за­кон­но раз в па­ру ме­сяцев. Хо­тя фо­то в сти­ле ню смот­ре­лись бы неп­ло­хо, Ка­тари­на это зна­ет. Са­модо­воль­ная улыб­ка скра­шива­ет её ми­ловид­ное ли­чико, по­ка она чо­ка­ет­ся бо­калом шам­пан­ско­го с собс­твен­ным от­ра­жени­ем в зер­ка­ле. Ка­тари­на в ожи­дании, в пред­вку­шении, а по­это­му мо­жет поз­во­лить се­бе рас­сла­бить­ся.   
  
Сде­лав па­ру глот­ков, она ста­вит бо­кал на жур­наль­ный сто­лик и бе­рет­ся за крас­ную по­маду. Ей не ну­жен дар про­рица­ния, что­бы знать — её став­ка, её на­деж­да, её вы­бор се­год­ня стал пер­вым. Вы­иг­рышным. Да и что та­ить — этот но­мер всег­да был та­ким. По­тому что ско­рость и сво­бода дру­гими быть не мо­гут. Ак­ку­рат­но про­водя по­мадой по тон­ким гу­бам, Ка­тари­на пы­та­ет­ся сдер­жать счас­тли­вый смех, но это не сов­сем по­луча­ет­ся, по­тому что она не то что слы­шит, она чувс­тву­ет, как в дво­рик за­ез­жа­ет мо­тоцикл. Доб­рые вес­ти при­быва­ют са­мыми пер­вы­ми — она при­вык­ла к это­му, и дру­гой жиз­ни знать не хо­чет. Ка­тари­на смот­рит на ча­сы, ви­сящие над кро­ватью, ждет, по­ка они от­счи­та­ют ров­но три ми­нуты, и чувс­тво вре­мени её не под­во­дит. Сто­ит лишь се­кун­дной стрел­ке пой­ти на чет­вертый круг, как вход­ная дверь гром­ко хло­па­ет. Еще нес­коль­ко мгно­вений, и все ста­рания нак­ра­сить гу­бы ак­ку­рат­но ле­тят к чер­тям. По­тому что эта са­мая по­мада тут же ока­зыва­ет­ся раз­ма­зан­ной.   
  
Ла­на бук­валь­но впе­чаты­ва­ет Ка­тари­ну в стен­ку и ста­ратель­но вы­цело­выва­ет каж­дый учас­ток ко­жи, к ко­торо­му мо­жет до­тянуть­ся. Боль­шим паль­цем ле­вой ру­ки она спе­ци­аль­но раз­ма­зыва­ет по­маду по ли­цу, по­тому что так Ка­тари­на ка­жет­ся ей еще боль­ше у­яз­ви­мой, чем она есть на са­мом де­ле. Хо­тя это, ес­тес­твен­но, все лишь улов­ки, иг­ра на пуб­ли­ку. Ка­тари­на прос­то поз­во­ля­ет счи­тать се­бя сла­бой. Зап­ро­кинув го­лову так, что­бы Ла­не бы­ло удоб­ней вы­лизы­вать шею, Ка­тари­на за­пус­ка­ет ру­ки под рван­ную май­ку и сжи­ма­ет в ла­донях грудь. Рван­ное ды­хание Ла­ны лиш­ний раз до­казы­ва­ет, что Ка­тари­не не нуж­ны ука­зания: она точ­но зна­ет, что нуж­но сде­лать, где сле­ду­ет под­дать­ся, а где — по­казать свою си­лу.   
  
— Ска­жи мне, — ед­ва со­об­ра­жая, как пра­виль­но вы­гова­ривать нуж­ные сло­ва, вы­дав­ли­ва­ет из се­бя Ка­тари­на, — что ты вы­иг­ра­ла…  
  
Ла­на тут же при­кусы­ва­ет вы­пира­ющую клю­чицу и сколь­зит паль­ца­ми меж­ду ног. Ей из­вес­тно, что Ка­тари­на не но­сит белья в дни её го­нок, а по­тому вста­вить сра­зу нес­коль­ко паль­цев ста­новит­ся бо­лее чем лег­ко. Ка­тари­на дав­но те­чет, как пос­ледняя су­ка. При­кусив моч­ку уха, Ла­на тут же при­нима­ет­ся по­сасы­вать мес­то уку­са, а пос­ле, отс­тра­нив­шись на па­ру мгно­вений, приг­ла­жива­ет сво­бод­ной ру­кой рас­тре­пав­ши­еся во­лосы Ка­тари­ны и хрип­ло от­ве­ча­ет:   
  
— А ты сом­не­ва­ешь­ся?   
  
С эти­ми сло­вами она на­чина­ет дви­гать паль­ца­ми. Ка­тари­на про­тяж­но сто­нет и уда­ря­ет­ся за­тыл­ком о сте­ну, но да­же рас­сыпь­ся сей­час пе­ред ней весь Млеч­ный Путь, она бы пос­ла­ла его к чер­тям. Сей­час для неё су­щес­тву­ет лишь Ла­на и эта дол­банная ком­на­та.   
  
Ла­на — ско­рость. Ско­рость во всем, но лишь не в сек­се. Как лю­бов­ни­ца она слиш­ком чувс­тви­тель­на и слиш­ком обо­жа­ющая кон­троль. Её дви­жения точ­ны и вы­вере­ны, но слиш­ком мед­ленны. Ка­тари­на пы­та­ет­ся подс­тро­ить её под свой ритм, все быс­трее и быс­трее на­сажи­ва­ясь на паль­цы, но, ес­тес­твен­но, тер­пит не­уда­чу.   
  
— Тер­пе­ние, крош­ка…  
  
Этот ше­пот то­нет в обо­юд­ном сто­не. Ка­тари­на, ко­торой на­конец-то уда­ет­ся зад­рать май­ку Ла­ны, при­ника­ет гу­бами к го­рошин­ке сос­ка и, слов­но в от­мес­тку за не­под­хо­дящий ей ритм, ак­ку­рат­но при­кусы­ва­ет его ос­тры­ми зуб­ка­ми. Ла­на ши­пит, и в этот мо­мент дей­стви­тель­но на­поми­на­ет ди­кую кош­ку. Она сги­ба­ет паль­цы внут­ри и ус­ко­ря­ет­ся. Ка­тари­на до­воль­но улы­ба­ет­ся и, пос­та­нывая, вы­рисо­выва­ет язы­ком не­во­об­ра­зимые узо­ры на гру­ди лю­бов­ни­цы.   
  
Еще па­ра точ­ных дви­жений, и Ла­на, вы­тащив паль­цы, об­ли­зыва­ет их, а пос­ле воз­вра­ща­ет их к кли­тору Ка­тари­ны и мо­мен­таль­но до­водит её до точ­ки. Ка­тари­на вскри­кива­ет и, за­видев тот са­мый ебан­ный Млеч­ный Путь, об­мя­ка­ет в ру­ках у Ла­ны.   
  
— Я те­бя так не­нави­жу… — её го­лос зву­чит аб­со­лют­но отс­тра­нен­но и… счас­тли­во.   
  
Ла­на хрип­ло хо­хочет ей в шею:   
  
— О да, я знаю. Ты мне не пе­рес­та­ешь об этом на­поми­нать.   
  
Схва­тив Ла­ну за под­бо­родок не­пос­лушны­ми паль­ца­ми, Ка­тари­на отс­тра­ня­ет­ся на па­ру дюй­мов и шеп­чет:   
  
— А еще до­казы­вать.   
  
До­казы­вать свою не­нависть — а за­од­но и не­зави­симость — Ка­тари­на со­бира­ет­ся на­чать в са­мом ско­ром вре­мени. Как толь­ко смо­жет сно­ва спо­кой­но сто­ять на но­гах без чу­жой под­дер­жки. Ну а по­ка ей жиз­ненно не­об­хо­дим го­рячий по­целуй.   
  
И она его по­луча­ет.   
  
Да­леко не один.


End file.
